


In Silver

by EverlivingGhosts



Series: Myth [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: Hogwarts AU.A war in the Wizarding World is looming as present as a hand around their throats, squeezing even those students in favour of the Dark Lord Snoke. Cautious and calculating as ever, Hux wants to show Ren his Patronus and will stay in the Forbidden Forest all damn night if he has to.





	In Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a ficlet in a universe that I will hopefully come back to because it is of course impossible for me to write a short story. Can be read as a singular story, but watch this space as I might dip back in! After all, who doesn't want a ridiculously stubborn Hux pining for the school's Dark Arts protege? Wrote originally for my tumblr Kyloripped. Thank you for reading! <3

The trees bent their long limbs downwards, spindly branches like fingers reaching to grasp at clothes or foolishly bared skin. Pulling his black cloak tighter about himself, Hux avoided the worst of the snagging branches and stood listening to the eerie night sounds. 

Ren had agreed to meet him here. It was highly ridiculous to flout the school curfew when they slept a mere few feet away from each other in the Slytherin dorms, but it had been an age since they had been able to speak to each other freely and without unwanted listeners. Hux yearned for the early days, before they both got tall and when the magic world seemed full of an innocent kind of wonder as they learnt new spells together. There was too much talk of death nowadays, the war looming over all like a black choking cloud.

The rasp of fabric upon the green-speckled earth filled Hux’s ears. He turned to see a tall figure emerge from the shadows, as familiar as breathing. A hood was lowered and Ren shook out his long mane of hair that was dappled silver in the light of the moon.

“You’re late.” Hux told him, straight-backed as ever.

“No I’m not.” Ren threw back, “’Meet me after curfew’ has no time frame, you dumbass.”

Hux was too glad to see him to be annoyed by this. They walked together deeper into the forest, ignoring the scurrying of hidden creatures that disliked the sound of their footsteps. They didn’t talk for a while but they didn’t need to; they both felt safer for being in the other’s company. Eventually they stopped at a clearing fringed by pearlescent trees. It was an old haunt of theirs. 

“So,” Ren started, as if continuing a conversation held hours ago, “Why do you want to show me your Patronus?”

Hux paused, but he had been turning this idea over for weeks, for months.

“The war is nearly here, Ren.” He said, “I can feel it like an axe waiting to strike. Our families have… different interests.”

At this Ren practically puffed up. It was an old argument of theirs, never resolved.

“Whatever my parents might or might not believe has nothing to do with me, _nothing-“_ Ren began hotly, but Hux held up a hand.

“I know.” Hux said impatiently, “I know. But despite what you might think, we might get separated. And we will surely need a way to contact each other if that happens. You do know that Patronuses can carry messages, don’t you?”

Ren was frowning, but he was too booksmart not to answer, “Of course. Any idiot knows that.”

“So,” Hux said slowly, “I want you to recognise mine for when the time comes. So that you can send me a message back if we need each other.”

It was the first time that he had recognised the fact that they might be separated. Ren’s frown deepened, the shadows of the night catching on the sharp planes of his face.

“It won’t come to that.” He insisted.

“It might.”

“I won’t let it.”

“ _Ren,”_ Hux was losing his patience, “Shut the fuck up and listen to me for the first time in your whole damn life. I _want_ you to do this for me. I… need you to do this for me.”

They stared at each other, both feeling the looming threat of war as a hand around their throat. Hux had never been so explicit in his potential fears regarding the both of them and Ren knew it.

“Okay, fine.” Ren conceded, “You just want to show off anyway.”

Hux ignored this, although it contained the sting of truth. He had never thought it prudent to let people know that he could summon a corporeal Patronus, although his heart had beaten with pride when the shape had first emerged from his wand. He had worked on it in secret, the first time he had walked too close to a Dementor and heard in the rattling whisper of its breath the echo of his father’s voice. He moved a step towards a rocky space in their clearing. 

Spinning his wand deftly through the air, Hux couldn’t help but indeed show off a little. It seemed that Ren always set off that particular vice of his. He thought of the first train journey to school all those years ago, when Ren had wandered into his carriage like a dream he hadn’t even known he had spent his whole life searching for.

“Expecto Patronum!” He called, remembering Ren almost falling onto his lap and how it felt to sit across from him, legs nearly touching. They had argued almost the entire journey and by the end of it Hux wished so strongly for Ren to be in his House that it was a constant ache. He had gotten his wish.

A large silver mass escaped from his wand, threads of brightness swirling into the shape of a bounding fox. It leapt through the air with the grace of a flying thing, paws skating over their heads. Ren watched it with eyes wide, his own wand by his side as he couldn’t hide how impressed he was. The fox gambolled at leaf level and rolled over, spots of silver separating from the shining body and dissipating into the surrounding gloom. At a movement from Hux it came to settle at their feet and he resisted the urge to pat it on its head. It always felt like a friend, a soft guardian that was unlike him but also part of him.

“And there it is. Your turn.” He said to Ren, trying to pretend that his heart wasn’t thumping at the thought of seeing Ren’s own Patronus, “I want to have a good laugh at what ridiculous animal represents you. Is it a bull by any chance?”

“No.” Ren’s thick eyebrows knotted together in annoyance, “I’ve told you. It’s a bear.” 

A bear. Hux’s heart almost sang with joy. He could just imagine it; a large shaggy bear just like Ren, too big and beautifully powerful to be possible.

“I would like to see it.” He would have given anything, “You’re being oddly shy.”

Ren gave a huff and brought his wand out of his pocket, “I’m not _shy,”_ He insisted, “You’re being nosey. Patronuses are personal, you idiot.”

“Y-es.” Hux said slowly, hoping he could get it through Ren’s irritatingly thick skull, “I’ve never shown anyone mine, actually. And now I have.”

Ren’s eyes softened as the full impact of what Hux had offered him finally hit him. He twisted his wand in his hands, looking suddenly unsure.

“I’m not…” He began, with the air of a confession, “I’m not good at the Patronus charm, Hux.”

“What?”

This was a surprise. Ren was a natural at most charms to Hux’s almost constant annoyance. But there was a nervous twitch to Ren’s hand as it rested in his pocket above the hidden wand. 

“I did it once.” Ren admitted, breaking this thought process. “With Uncle Luke. Just the once.”

“Well, once is better than never.” Hux pointed out, wondering how their haggard Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had managed to teach a stubborn Ren anything, “Go on. I promise to keep my teasing to the minimum.”

This was only a vague promise and Ren knew it. But Hux really did want to see his Patronus. It felt suddenly important, as important as Ren agreeing to meet him in the forest after sundown despite tightened security in the castle. Ren gave a sigh and brought his wand out, the dark wood almost invisible under the trees. Hux’s Patronus watched silently by his side, its blank eyes searching the clearing for magic neither of them could see. 

Ren stood in the clearest patch he could find with eyes closed and lashes long against his pale cheeks. His long robes whispered against the forest floor and the trees rustled back in the wind as if in a strange, hidden communication. He paused for a moment, reaching inside for that secret place where magic lay.

“Expecto Patronum!” Ren called out suddenly in a voice ringing through the cold, clear night.

The wand tip glowed a small jewel of silver but no more. A flash of irritation lit upon Ren’s face, curling his lip and making him look suddenly fierce. He flinched as Hux made to step forwards.

“No.” He snapped, “I can do this myself.”

But Hux just rolled his eyes.

“Ren, you idiot.” Hux was exasperated, “You can’t do this charm if you’re angry. You _know_ that.”

But Ren just huffed, “You sound like Luke.” Ren said petulantly, throwing it at Hux like an insult, “Said I always focus my energy too much on anger, not happiness.” Ren snorted at this paltry advice, “As if anger is less powerful than being happy.”

But Hux wanted to see his Patronus too badly to indulge in his anger. Feeling oddly nervous, Hux put his hand on Ren’s wrist when they drew level. Ren’s fingers tightened on the wand, his eyes flicking back to Hux.

“This is the movement. Don’t just stab blindly outwards.” Hux said, guiding him through it. Ren swallowed.

“I know how to do it.” Ren insisted, trying to sound annoyed. But he didn’t tell Hux to move his hand. They both knew why. Looking chagrined, Ren made the movement again and cleared his throat.

“Expecto Patronum!” He called. Vapour shot out of his wand this time, but it settled into nothing substantial. He gave a growl, but Hux brushed a thumb over his wrist to quiet him.

“Your Uncle Luke was right.” He said matter-of-factly, “You rely too strongly on anger for this charm, Ren. But it’s not a curse to blindly fling at your enemies.”

They both knew that Ren was one of the best in the school at curses, that he could throw three at once over his shoulder like a berserker high on the blood rush of battle. But Hux had also seen him work subtle magic before, big lips weaving spells that he had learnt at his mother’s knee and which fell like poetry from his mouth. Hux knew he could do this and couldn’t see what was stopping him.

“I _know.”_ Said Ren again, sounding mightily pissed off.

“Then why aren’t you doing it?”

There was a pause where Ren mostly just stared mutinously at the ground, avoiding Hux’s gaze. 

“I can’t think of a happy memory, okay?” Ren spat out eventually. “Not now.”

“Not…now?”

Ren pulled his wand hand away from Hux’s grip, striding a few paces deeper into the darkness as if it would help to shroud him. Hux’s Patronus watched him but didn’t move, its bushy silver tail flicking. Hux waited just as poised. 

“I know your father wants to transfer you to Durmstrang.” Ren said eventually, the words coming out in a rush, “I heard him telling my mom right after he said we weren’t allowed to see each other again. I can’t, I _can’t-“_

His hand on the wand shook. The air crackled with something that felt like Ren; sharp and angry and too powerful to just be the wind. The light of the stars seemed dimmed for a moment as the tree limbs stretched further, wood creaking in the wake of this strange, awesome power. Hux knew he had to calm Ren down lest he lose control and set fire to a tree or pull it crashing to the ground. It had happened before. 

“Ren.” Hux began, speaking clearly, “I’m not going to Durmstrang.”

Slowly, the crackling began to dissipate; the low night sounds leaking back into the clearing. A distant owl hooted. A small creature scurried in the undergrowth, eager to be away from this unexpected source of magic.

“You’re not?” Ren said, sounding younger than he had in a long while. Hux shook his head.

“As if he could make me.” Hux had already fought this particular argument and had somehow emerged victorious, “It would be utter foolishness to go so far when there’s so much to be done here. The Order would think I was trying to escape. And-“ He just about stopped the traitorous thought from coming out _. And I refuse to leave you._

But Ren was an excellent Legilimens. Hux saw the exact moment where he plucked the struggling thought from the tip of his mind whether he meant to or not. The dark eyes widened as he felt the flavour of truth on the thought. Somehow, in some absurd way, a look of sudden peace softened his face.

Raising his wand again, Ren closed his eyes. And in a more confident voice he called out, “Expecto Patronum!”

At last, a silver something streaked out of his wand. It flew past them and towards the dark trunks of the trees, the molten brightness lighting up patches of moss and bark as it passed them. It lifted its sleek head as if waiting for Hux’s to join it, a head that was far too sleek to be a bear. Ren gave a gasp.

It was a fox.

Hux’s breath also caught as his own Patronus gave a joyful leapt forwards to streak a silver blur towards the trees. His own was brighter than Ren’s with dazzling silver where the white on its chest would be. If he had to hazard a guess he would say that if they were actual animals, Ren’s Patronus would come to life as a black fox to his own graceful red. He turned then to see the utter shock on Ren’s face. 

“That’s…” Ren said faintly, “That’s not… what the fuck?”

“It is a rather odd looking bear.” Hux agreed.

They watched as the two Patronuses circled each other slowly, a strangely realistic mimicry of actual foxes. They touched noses and then turned as one into the forest, losing themselves in the darkness as they searched for the threat they had been summoned to defend against. Hux could see the silver reflected as dots in Ren’s dark eyes slowly get smaller and smaller. When it was gone, it was as if all the light had been leeched from the clearing. 

“So.” Hux said when it had been silent for too long. “We have the same Patronus. That’s certainly, ah, a coincidence.”

But Ren was already pinching the bridge of his nose and looking absolutely mortified.

“Stop it.” Ren forced out. “Just…stop it.”

The sarcastic retort died on Hux’s lips. He knew Ren far, far too well by now not to notice the warning signs of him getting truly upset. In fact, he could already feel the return of the strange vibrations in the air of that strange, wild magic that only Ren could access when he lost control. The leaves shook on their branches despite the cold, windless night. Pebbles lifted nervously from the ground as if picked up by a multitude of careless fingers searching them for flaws. Ren stood in the midst of it all, hair beginning to whip in that unnatural wind as he gripped his wand and breathed heavily. He looked beautiful and stark, but terrifyingly so. 

“Ren,” Hux said it softly, the way one might talk to a wounded animal, “You’re doing it again.”

A branch snapped, the whole crooked length of it falling fluently to the floor. The harsh sound of it seemed to break Ren out of some kind of reverie and the stones fell to follow it in neat little plops. Hux watched them fall one after another to the soft mossy floor of the forest, unable to prevent the usual pang of jealousy he always felt at Ren’s pure untamed power. It was certainly frightening but in a way that made one want to draw nearer, the enticing light of a deep-water fish before it snapped its jaws shut. Ren was still breathing heavily.

“Sorry.” He said eventually. Hux peered at him, but he was just Ren again. Pale in the dark of the forest, big lips worried between his teeth and his silver and green tie dark against the hollow of his neck.

“For what?” Hux countered, “I know you could more easily chop your wand arm off than stop doing that. Or are you perhaps referring to your Patronus?”

When Ren remained silent, Hux gave a sigh. 

“For someone who professes to be an excellent legilimens,” Hux began, “You’re doing a shit job of reading me right now. Am I upset?”

There was a long pause, broken only by the sound of an owl alighting from the spindly tower of the owlery.

“No.” Ren said sullenly, a discordant hoot ringing through the courtyard.

“Do I want to disown you as a friend?”

“…No.”

“Am I not hopelessly curious as to what you thought about to summon that particular Patronus?”

That was all it took for Ren to look up.

“Yes.” He said, as if it were painfully obvious, “I thought about you.”

Hux opened his mouth; in protest, in surprise, he knew not. All he did know was Ren drawing close, closer than he ever had before and pushing him towards the nearest tree trunk. He loomed, big and ridiculous and thrumming with so much power that Hux wanted to sink his teeth into it.

“I thought they were going to take you away.” He growled, “I thought you brought me here to tell me that you were leaving. But they won’t take you.”

“Why won’t they?” Hux began to ask, but Ren quieted him.

The big lips were on his own, hot and nervous and exactly what he wanted. How many times had he watched those same lips breathe life into incantations, to smile at something cutting he had said? It felt as inevitable as breathing to lean back and kiss him, to finally do what they had been leading towards for days, for years. Hux leaned back into the tree and made a soft noise, wending his hands into the long dark hair. It was a long while before Ren drew back, and when he did the air was full of the sound of their quickened breathing. 

“I won’t let anyone take you from me,” Ren told him, nosing the side of his cheek for another kiss, “Never.”

“Never?” Hux smiled, thinking of Ren as a dark lord fit to be the equal of Snoke, using his magic only to protect him.

“Never ever.” Ren repeated, challenging the world to take Hux away from him.

They kissed again, Hux daring to slip his tongue into Ren’s mouth. He had never kissed anyone else. It had never felt very important, or perhaps he had never wanted to settle for anything less than Ren even subconsciously. Ren’s similar inexperience made him pause, but he responded similarly, moving his hands to grasp at Hux’s slim hips.

Through this rare peace they had found together the air was rent with the harsh sound of a wail, causing Hux to gasp against Ren’s mouth. They turned as one to the school where the unmistakeable screech of a caterwauling charm seemed to be reverberating against the old brick and reaching even their small, sacred place. Uncomfortable and still intertwined, they glanced at each other.

“Is that for us?” Ren ventured, “Because… we’re out of bounds?”

“I don’t know.” Hux replied. It seemed odd to call an alarm for a trifle such as missing students. He felt relieved when Ren’s big hand clasped his own.

“Let’s go.” He said, pulling Hux forwards urgently.

Wands out, they moved quickly to the weathered old face of the school. Behind them and unbeknownst to both, two silver shapes slipped out of the forest. Moving like ghosts, tails almost touching, they followed the figures back to school as silently and as watchful as the grave.


End file.
